Overture
Profile "The secrets of the universe reveal themselves to those who listen." A promising career ahead of him, Overture was slowly unhinged while biding his time coming through the ranks; the last of which straw came in the form of a secretary job under Backfire. Originally a simple scientist, Overture has refitted himself with state of the art technological weaponry and a bevy of creations to help in his cause. With a strange fixation on Backfire, this former Piano-former has gone rogue from the Decepticon cause and shows up occasionally to be a pain in everyone's side. History Graduating with honors from the Academy of Science and Technology, Overture had a promising career in front of him in cerebro technology systems; hoping to gain an apprenticeship under someone illustrious like Thunderwing, Megadeath, Flame, or Jhiaxus. However, the Great War intervened in his rise to acclaim. With most records from the time before having been lost, Overture found he had to prove himself after joining the Decepticon cause. This meant being passed over for promotion and accolades, under the service of some less than exemplary commanders. It wasn't until recently that he was assigned to the war front of Earth, that Overture saw promise in his near future. Of course, with every rise.. comes a fall. Being Backfire's secretary must be awfully insulting and nerve racking, because this is when the piano-former took matters into his own hands. Hijacking not only Backfire's plan, but the Seeker himself, Overture quickly made enough noise disguised as Galvatron Jr to make the other Decepticons take notice. After the entire fiasco, Galvatron ordered Overture to be confined in the brigs and to continue work on his many technological advances or replications, such as the Pretender process he managed as Galvatron Jr. However, he's gone missing and hasn't been seen from since.. Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuun!! Notes * Yes, that's crazy Raksha's quote up there that she wrote for Soundwave. * What started as a quirky background character evolved into a TP baddie, from player reaction/adoration. * Whenever he was punched, he made funny piano sounds. Logs 2033 * Bob Ross-Bot and the Beach - During the unveiling of a new Bob Ross show, Backfire comes to town with a.. KILLING MACHINE? As Galvatron Jr * More Than Meets the Eye - At the Ark, Scattershot and company run into a.. small version of Galvatron? Perplexed, they attempt to repel this new threat! * City of Steel - Sinking the Empire State Building, Galvatron Jr reveals his plans for a New Cybertron on Earth! Autobots and Decepticons alike are confused as to his real identity! * Day of the Machines - North Dakota, Galvatron Jr strikes out at Quantum Laboratories for their revered TORQ XIII project. Both sides show up, this time the Decepticons actually attempting to capture this would be facsimilie! * Scattered Shots and Tiny Tyrants - Moonracer and Scattershot go to investigate what's left of Quantum Labs, Paul Gates III complicates their investigation. But then.. GALVATRON JR shows up! Offlining the Technobot Commander, he gives Moonracer a message to deliver to the Autobots! * All Out Assault on Autobot City - Galvatron Jr's last bit of defiance towards the Autobots and Earth is revealed, a kamikaze attempt at destroying Autobot City! Only Galvatron and company show up to lend their support, what will Fortress Maximus and Rodimus Prime do? Galvatron Jr's identity is revealed. * Disection of a Decepticon Dumbass - Scrapper, Shockwave, and Carjack separate Overture from Backfire.. but why won't the Seeker work afterwards?? Players Emitted by the fashionable and dimwitted Dinobut!!